


aphrodisiac

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 垣根先生似乎找到了打败第一位方法。［一起下地狱吧］





	aphrodisiac

aphrodisiac

01.

“aphrodisiac这个名字源自阿芙洛狄忒，怎么说呢，稍微能感受到人们对［性］和［爱］的追求之类的……？”

“有在听吗？”

“啊啊，没办法呢，就算是你也没办法抵抗这份……aphrodisiac？毕竟那可是不存在于世上的物质……嗯，原本是。”

“所以，现在感觉如何，Accele……rator？”

02.

“………………去死吧，哈……下三滥。”

用［沉默良久］这个词形容似乎并不十分准确，倒在地上的白色的少年费力地说出一句话，在突然加重的喘息声中迅速咬住腮内侧的肉，留下声闷哼。

如果可以，一方通行当然更想说点譬如“原来是个不用药就硬不起来的垃圾货色”之类的话，但他现在只要一松口就会先漏出那些被他咬在牙关里恨不得连着舌头一起咽下去的呻吟，体内的燥热感愈发强烈，烧得大脑都不太清醒，好像脑浆都变成动画片里巫师正在熬煮的魔药——还在咕噜咕噜冒泡的那种，身体绵软无力，在全身都被不明的白色触手状东西缠着的情况下更是无法动弹，最让他无法忍受的也同样是这些白乎乎的东西——柔软，有韧性，冰冰凉，黏糊糊，好像有意识一样往他的衣服里钻。

然而它们当然是没有生命的，那些好像生物一样的动作源自它们主人的命令，也就是这个居高临下看着第一位瘫软的身体，穿着高级西装，长着一张牛郎店头牌式帅气面孔的青年。

LV5中的第二位，垣根帝督。

“……人模狗样的傻逼，别让我唔……”

“作为这份作品的第一个试用者，我希望你能说点客观感受呢。”与轻飘飘的口气相对的，是少年身上骤然收紧的触手。

拥有着名为［未元物质］的超能力，创作出不存在于世界上东西的能力者。

那么，无论是做出在第一位解析前就起效的催情剂，还是阻碍电极正常运作的物质，又或者仿佛恶趣味具现化一般缠绕着一方通行的触手，都是很正常的事情吧？

03.

其实垣根帝督不能理解自己对第一位近乎失态的偏执来自何处。

究竟是因为被当做这个小鬼的替补而不甘，还是单纯因为一方通行目中无人的样子让他过于不爽，反正当他反应过来时，自己已经身处于这并不光彩的情感的漩涡之中了。

既然是［不光彩的］，那这份感情就与任何正面无关，如果一定要形容，它们就像绿眼睛的恶魔，时时刻刻都在他心里作乱。

第一位，毁掉他，而且是要彻底地做到这点，否则那绿眼睛的妖魔永远不会满足。

于是他便去做了，没有任何犹豫，只是想着便去做了。他对自己向来十分自信。

即使在［第一位］面前也是如此。

“那么……接下来要做什么呢？”

04.

［作品］起效了。

少年过于苍白的皮肤泛出樱红色，因为被触手禁锢着分开的双腿不可控制地颤抖着，还有尽管抿紧了嘴，却依然无法阻止沾染了情欲的喘息声从中传出。

在那堆由未元物质做成的触手有意识地刺激下，体内的情欲逐渐累积到难以承受的程度。

那就干脆不忍。

这样想着的一方通行，干脆直接放松了身体，体内的变化是他不熟悉的，他没有必要在这方面浪费过多精力。

唯一的问题是，脖子上的电极不知道被动了什么手脚，因为只是处于日常状态，计算力连构筑［反射］屏障都不够，更不要提进行有效的攻击。

比如把这得意地现在自己面前的童话流氓下巴掰断之类的。

垣根帝督对突然放松下来的一方通行感到些许不解。

那样算是……什么啊？

或许是疑惑的表情太明显，他听到白色的少年嘲弄的冷笑声。

“怎么啦——硬不起来的小混混”

一向白得过分的脸上泛出了粉色，身上的衣物在触手的努力下也近乎被全部剥下，明明是陷入到不能再狼狈的被动状态中——

为什么还是那副恼人的语调呢？

像是魔怔一样伸手抚上少年纤细的脖颈，感受着动脉跳动的频率，似乎这样就算已经把第一位的生命掌控在手中。

在奇妙的满足感后，更大的空虚感袭来，仅是这样的触碰是不够的，心里的绿眼睛叫嚣着，不够，远远不够。

揉捏着少年贫瘠的胸部，一方通行被这样的对待惊了一下，但很快整理好了表情，尽可能地做出蔑视的样子。

“我说，你就是个变态……嘶……吧？”

尾音染上了奇怪的升调，因为第二位突然用力捏了一下。

“不用强撑着无所谓的样子哦？你也早就有反应了吧。”

“唔嗯……”

被奇怪的触手抬起下巴，发出不加掩饰的呻吟声，但还是说出让人火大的话来。

“那又怎么了……哈……你那破烂尺寸，能让我开心吗？”

05.

简单来说，垣根帝督被激怒了。

触手的动作骤然粗暴起来，其中一根甚至直接钻入少年未经性事的后穴，一方通行发出一声像幼兽惊叫的呻吟——不管他再怎么嘴硬，也改变不了自己缺乏经验却又异常敏感的身体，而另外一根触手则趁机溜进他的嘴中，堵住他濒临爆发的连篇脏话。

“不知道呢——所以请第一位连着它们一起试用了吧？”

抓着一方通行稍长的刘海，把自己的性器塞进少年嘴中，尽管对方立刻回以愤视的目光，但在身体受制，嘴巴因为塞着东西只能发出“呜呜”声的情况下，这样表示着自己［未屈服］的眼神只能让人想做得更过分一些。

就像在玩叠叠高，小心翼翼地计算着下一步要抽掉的木条，让整个摇摇欲坠的高塔尽可能晚一点倒塌，但是那样的结局是不可避免的。

不管先从哪层抽掉哪根，最后毁灭的结局都是同样的，而在塔整个覆灭的同时，爆发的快感会和［游戏结束］一起来临。

所以说……做点更多的能毁掉他的事吧。

比如把人按在地上，抓着腰从后面进入，又或者翻过来，轻轻松松抓住两只过于细瘦的手腕举过身后，因受制于这种姿势而不得不挺起胸，尽管尽力想扭过身子却依然无法躲过触手的刺激——那群东西，现在像真正的章鱼一样表面长了吸盘式的负累——一方通行发誓他这辈子还没有这么想杀人的时候。

宰了他——必须宰了他，这混蛋平时到底在想什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

但是，做不到。

随着时间推进效用越来越明显的情欲，在多番刺激下更加无法集中的精神，频于应付体内体外多重的陌生感觉而不断被消耗的本来就不多的体力，都在进一步地把他推到更加不利的情况。

然后，偏偏这个时候，从他身上下来的青年，一边维持着极绅士的微笑一边把在他面前的帷幕拉开。

一方通行的眼睛，稍微睁大了一点。

那块布的背后是一扇落地窗一样的东西。

而窗子的背后，是一间不过四平方米大的小房间，连着里面摆放着的衣帽架和椅子，以及——正在换上衣的男人来看，是一间更衣室。

“哈……哈哈哈哈哈……唔……哈哈哈你他妈的”

在看清玻璃之后，对着一副好像恶作剧成功样子的第二位，发出不留情的嘲笑。

“你他妈的——真的就是个变态…唔……哈哈哈哈饥渴到要去偷窥噫哈……唔唔?”

“那能在这个时候高潮——第一位也是有暴露癖的变态吧？”

掐住一方通行的下巴，拇指抚着对方的犬齿，另一只手则按住少年因为能力而发育不好的性器，虽然刚刚已经射过两次，但在垣根帝督有意识地技巧性抚慰下还是再次站立起来。

而在玻璃背后的男人，对着近在咫尺的香艳戏码却无动于衷，换好衣服后就径直走出去——因为他确实没看到任何奇怪的东西。

那只是扇单面镜。

所谓单面镜，正如它的名字那样，只有一侧可以看到对面，而另一侧则跟普通的镜子无异，只是利用光学原理耍的小把戏。

而一方通行在看到这扇玻璃对面亮堂的灯光和自己所处的较昏暗的屋子后，立刻就想到了这点，所以完全没有要被陌生人看到的羞耻感，反而是大肆嘲笑起安了这东西的第二位来。

但是，突然的，在不知道第几次交媾中，突然爆发出一声尖叫，然后整个人都瘫软下去，像死掉了一样没了反应。

那个样子，怎么形容呢，目光呆滞得没有焦点，嘴唇微微颤抖着却无法发出声音，就算被身后的人恶劣地把身体折到色情又过分的程度也依然没有任何反抗。

就像是……

坏掉了。

事实上也是这样吧。

一方通行好不容易维持住的仅存的像挡在洪水前的木栅栏一样的理性，在看到那面单面镜后过来的人后，彻底崩塌掉了。

06.

“咦——我的信号接受器明明感觉到了那个人在附近，御坂御坂一边仔细观察更衣室的内部一边提出质疑。”

是last order。

外表只有十岁的孩子，穿着天蓝色连衣裙和白衬衫，拥有天真笑容和干净琥珀色眼睛。

对即使像他这样烂的恶人也能伸出手去拥抱的，是像他这样烂的恶人也不想让她沾染任何不美好东西的，最后之作。

［不要过来……求你…只有这个不行，绝对不行……］

脑内只有这样的想法。

但是，并不知道是在请求谁，是在镜子那一面什么都看不到的最后之作，还是用不光彩手段将他逼到如此境地的第二位，又或者是对他不厌其烦实行恶趣味的，残酷命运。

所谓［绝对不行］的事情也是模模糊糊的概念，究竟是不是指被纯洁的女孩看到自己狼狈且无力，不堪而淫秽的样子呢……还是指在极度的惊吓中，被强制引发出来的常人无法忍受的崩坏高潮呢？

不过他已经没有多余的精力去思考了。

紧张感激烈到了［恐惧］的地步，不然他应该记得这只是面单向镜而已，玻璃那一侧的女孩子能看到的只有她自己疑惑的脸。

但是在巨大的紧张感和他极少会出现的，巨大的羞耻感下，这样简单的常识也被遗忘掉了。

然而与停滞的大脑不同，身体在这样激烈的情感刺激下达到了比清醒时更敏感的程度，又或许是因为没了理性的掌控所以使身体呈现出了最原本的真实状态。

与心里的抗拒相反，后穴在惊吓中下意识地紧缩起来，连着少年没有反抗的动作和被肆意玩弄的身体来看，就好像是在刻意索求更多的侵犯一般。本就不是良善之辈的第二位自然没有放过这种难得的羞辱机会，他掰正一方通行的脸让他正对着玻璃，那上面甚至还带着第一次口交时留下的未干的精液。

然后把自己的东西从后面抽出，不能及时合上的穴口涌出之前灌满的各种乱七八糟的液体，从背后抱起少年，让人靠在胸前，手则抓住他的大腿抬起。

就像是在展示什么一样把苍白的少年抬起来，维持着双腿打开的姿势正对着单面镜，已经安静许久的触手们又活跃起来，急匆匆地没入湿答答的后穴，稍迟了一些的触手在附近挤压着，只是原本就窄小的入口实在容纳不下更多了，于是它们向上攀附，有的直接绕到前面吸住少年的性器，尽管那里已没有能射出来的东西，一方通行整个人身子抖了起来，口中发出近似呜咽的哀声。

有的触手像发现了什么猎物一样，伸入他的口腔，把即将脱口而出的话语尽数堵在牙酸的满胀感中，而剩余的则似乎饶有兴致般在一方通行的胸前磨蹭着，因为之前就被这些东西吸允过不短时间，那里已因充血而染上淫靡的色彩。

“唔…………”

“怎么了，太舒服了吗？你记得这是第几次高潮了吗？”

贴近一方通行的耳边，第二位说出让他思绪更混乱的话来。

“那个孩子我有点眼熟哦，是跟你一起住的那个吗？要不要打个招呼？”

然后，全身都颤栗起来，眼睛蒙上一层晶莹的液体。

因为并没有发现，最后之作在更衣室里转了一圈就走了，在天蓝色的裙摆消失在关上门的一瞬间，一方通行整个身体像绷了太久超过极限的弦一样全部瘫软下去，垣根帝督急忙让那些忙着动作的物质离开他的身体，把人打横抱在怀里。

……是不是太过分了？

“……还好吗？”

发出了这样奇怪的问句。

因为，怎么看都不会是［好］的样子，苍白的皮肤上布满青紫的勒痕，全身都沾着不明的粘腻液体，原本贫瘠胸口上的乳头被玩弄到稍微有点挺立的状态，脸上带着不正常的潮红，嘴角还有没能吞咽下去的津液。

但是，真正让垣根帝督觉得自己做过头了，是他的表情。

如果只是之前那种断电ai的表情倒也还算在他的考虑范围内，但是现在这样子，轻轻颤抖着，眼睛一动不动地睁着流泪的样子……

就像是被欺负的小孩子一样。

“……那个”

“不要……”

呜咽着说出不连续的词语。

“……对不起……不是，不，对不起……不要……不要唔不要不要不要不要”

声音骤然拔高，哭声也清晰起来，但是不知道在对谁说出了拒绝和道歉的话。

反正，不会是自己。

像是受了极大委屈的小孩子一样竭力地在怀中哭闹着的第一位，比起之前一动不动任人亵玩的样子更像［崩坏］，只是体力太差又在先前侵犯中被过度索取，挣扎的力度实在微弱到难以令人重视，就算是真正的小孩子哭闹起来都要比他难以应付。

力竭的白色怪物停止了道歉的混乱话语，但并没有真正清明过来，他稍微顿了一下，然后抓着垣根帝督胸口的毛衣，带着哭腔骂道。

“去死吧混蛋……呜杀了你啊啊……去死……”

“好啊”对于这样的话反倒更能接受，第二位用哄孩子一样的语调回应着。

“一起下地狱吧，アクセラレータ”


End file.
